


Очень

by Firizi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямамото Такеши очень разный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень

Ямамото Такеши очень сильный.  
\- Вперед! Давай! Ну, быстрее же!  
Он сидит на траве возле забора и наблюдает за игрой точно так же, как и сам Хибари, расположившийся на крыше. Разница лишь в том, что Хибари наплевать на игру. Его больше интересует один конкретный травмированный, но все такой же активный игрок, размахивающий здоровой рукой и выкрикивающий какие-то советы товарищам по команде.  
Пыль, поднимающаяся с поля, беспрепятственно клубится в воздухе, оседая на первых рядах трибун, на траве, что растет на небольшом склоне по другую сторону, как раз там, где сидит неугомонный ученик, запертый в комнате бесполезности банальным переломом. Хибари смотрит на широкую улыбку и взъерошенные ветром темные волосы, неспеша отстукивая пальцами по бетонной поверхности крыши.   
Ямамото Такеши не намерен сдаваться, несмотря на серьезную травму. Он все такой же живой, яркий и сильный. Наверное, именно поэтому Хибари и выделил его из разношерстной толпы, суетящейся вокруг Савады.   
\- Я-ямамото!  
\- Не смей так пугать Десятого, ублюдок!  
\- А-ха, прости, Тсуна! А ты не злись, - легкий, шутливый щелчок по носу, который, казалось, должен был вызвать лавину ярости, вместо этого заставляет иностранного ученика покраснеть и опустить голову.  
Ямамото нравится подобная реакция, он буквально сияет, немного самодовольно улыбаясь, и закидывает руки на плечи друзей, притягивая обоих ближе.  
Савада словно не замечает кишащих вокруг него эмоций, беззаботно улыбается и лепечет что-то про сегодняшний тест, про вчерашнюю прогулку, про Хибари.  
\- Доброе утро, Хибари-сан.  
Хибари моргает, целую секунду растерянно глядя вслед троице, медленно удаляющейся в сторону главного входа с совсем недавно выкрашенными в теплый бежевый цвет ступенями. Савада Тсунаеши упрямо не замечает творящихся вокруг него отношений, и не пытается вникнуть в то, почему Гокудера так тих, а Ямамото больше не пытается завести разговор, предпочитая просто следить за каждым движением блондина.  
Хибари смотрит вслед удаляющимся подросткам, расслабленно прислонившись спиной к стене, и думает о том, что Ямамото Такеши – единственный достойный интереса противник в этой школе. Хибари не думает о том, почему желание забить Гокудеру Хаято до смерти без каких-либо причин появляется все чаще.  
  
Ямамото Такеши очень громкий.  
\- Не трогай меня!  
Итальянец, зовущий себя «Правой рукой» Савады, злится и уворачивается, не позволяя большим ладоням Ямамото касаться его волос.  
\- Но они такие мягкие, - улыбается Ямамото, зарываясь пальцами в длинные светлые пряди, и делает вид, что совсем не обижается на ругань и проклятья, что сыплются на его голову.  
\- Вы слишком шумные, - негромко произносит Хибари, когда идущие вплотную друг к другу парни, проходят мимо него.  
\- Ах, прости, Хибари! – Ямамото оборачивается, цепляя на лицо фирменную улыбку, и виновато пожимает плечами.  
Хибари стоит, опираясь бедром о подоконник, и внимательно смотрит на извиняющегося парня. Он знает, что стереть эту улыбку проще простого - достаточно лишь подойти и ударить вспыльчивого блондина по имени Гокудера Хаято и тогда спокойный и веселый парень Ямамото превратится в «прирожденного киллера». Хибари уже не раз наблюдал эти метаморфозы, и уже пообещал себе не вникать в причины и следствия, предпочитая просто игнорировать навязчивое желание проверить догадки.  
  
Ямамото Такеши очень глупый.  
Так считает Савада, так считает половина преподавательского состава, Гокудера Хаято твердит об этом при любом удобном случае, хотя на самом деле он не раз убедился в том, насколько неглуп Такеши.  
Та-ке-ши.  
Хибари вздыхает, опираясь локтями на перила лестницы и рассеянно скользя взглядом по ступенькам внизу. Тишина, разливающаяся по углам пустой школы, прекрасно справляется с ролью катализатора, заставляя его давить на горло собственной гордости.   
А куда деваться, когда желание произнести это имя вслух настолько глобально? И пульс заходится в бешенном ритме от одного только предвкушения. А теплый солнечный свет, затапливающий стены и потолок, кажется лучшим свидетелем, способным потом напомнить и освежить воспоминания.   
Хибари прикрывает глаза, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха и произносит, едва заметно шевеля губами...  
\- Такеши! Ты идиот?! А если...  
\- Что «если»? Мы одни, никого нет.  
Слишком громкие в густой закатной тишине голоса вырывают Хибари из приятной полудремы, заставляя непривычно для себя вздрогнуть. Он перегибается через перила, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть копошащихся внизу парней. Тишина, нарушенная внезапным вторжением, постепенно возвращает себе власть. Шорох одежды почти не тревожит ее, сливаясь с учащенным дыханием, и гармония изредка нарушается короткими вздохами и тихим шепотом. Хибари пораженно распрямляется, вцепившись в металлические прутья перил, и лишь через несколько долгих секунд заставляет себя разжать побелевшие пальцы.  
Сумасшедший ритм сорвавшегося с тормозов сердца замирает так резко, что Хибари кажется, словно чья-то сильная рука сжала его, заставляя остановиться. Чьи-то слишком сильные, будто стальные пальцы с невероятной ненавистью и яростью впиваются в его сердце, продавливая, царапая стенки и выпуская кровь прямо в грудную клетку. По крайней мере, ощущение расползающегося в груди жара по-другому Хибари объяснить не может. Он моргает и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь унять странное чувство, но от этого становится только хуже, и вместо воздуха в легких начинают копошиться пчелы, что жалят изнутри и царапают внутренности.  
\- Это называется боль, - тихо шепчет кто-то рядом, и Хибари тратит вечность на то, чтобы обернуться и увидеть Саваду, прижимающего к груди какую-то тетрадь в смешной яркой обложке.  
Тот смотрит прямо перед собой, упираясь пустым взглядом в освещенную оранжевым солнцем стену, а пальцы сжимающие тонкую тетрадь кажутся очень похожими на те, что сдавливают в тисках сердце Хибари. Глаза парня наполнены неразбавленным равнодушием, а губы сжаты в тонкую, бледную полоску. Савада Тсунаеши нелепо серьезен и слаб в нарушаемой чужим дыханием тишине, и Хибари понимает, что выглядит сейчас точно так же.  
  
Ямамото Такеши очень...  
Хибари вот уже минуту, как мозолит взглядом столешницу, далеко не так расслабленно, как хотелось, откинувшись на спинку стула, и пытается игнорировать тихий смех, доносящийся от окна.  
Очередное нудное собрание Хранителей остановлено привычным перерывом, во время которого Сасагава ушел куда-то вниз, развеяться от душной обстановки в кабинете, Ламбо умчался в уборную, чуть не опрокинув стул, на котором сидел, а Хром, сославшись на слабость, удалилась, оставив их вчетвером.  
Уйти, как и все остальные, Хибари не позволяют чересчур внимательные, понимающие взгляды Савады, что тот кидает на него каждые две минуты. Он бы уже давно поднялся со своего места и покинул раздражающую комнату со всеми ее обитателями, наплевав на все. Однако сочувственные взгляды Савады бесят, раздражая его и заставляя сжимать челюсти, стискивать кулаки, но сидеть. Никчемное травоядное, глупый мальчишка, так и не повзрослевший за эти восемь лет - если у него есть силы находиться с ними в одном помещении, то у Хибари нет права на слабость.  
Савада Тсунаеши сидит во главе стола, спиной к распахнутому настежь окну, и с выражением крайней сосредоточенности смотрит в свежие отчеты, почти идеально справляясь с ролью равнодушного зрителя. «Почти» - потому, что взгляды, которые он кидает на Хибари далеки от равнодушных, да и напряженно сжимающие перьевую ручку пальцы выбиваются из образа каменной статуи, в которую он пытается превратиться.  
Ветер, гуляющий сквозь открытое окно, приносит с собой мягкий запах дыма, смешанный с теплыми солнечными лучами, и легкий, чуть различимый аромат туалетной воды, оседающий на языке горьким ликером. Тихие фразы сливаются с негромким шумом листьев в кронах деревьев, что растут на четыре этажа ниже, но ветер, словно нарочно, ловит их шепот в свои сети, донося до напряженных слушателей лишь голоса, наполненные дымом.  
\- Не так нагло, - Гокудера Хаято улыбается едва заметно, выпуская дым в распахнутое окно, однако рук любовника с талии не убирает, позволяя тому опираться подбородком на свое плечо.  
Они уже давно не скрываются, открыто признавая свои отношения, и легко демонстрируют их, вот так просто и незатейливо обнимаясь и перешептываясь при всех.   
Хибари уже давно не злится на них, сменив гнев на глухое отчуждение, и легко соглашается на совместные миссии.   
Он уже привык. Привык не видеть сны, наполненные чужим шепотом, и не произносить наедине с самим собой его имя. Привык быть именно таким, каким его видят остальные – спокойным, холодным и жестоким. Хибари привык даже к тому, что в любой момент к нему может прийти пьяный вдрызг Савада, который будет неестественно и немного истерично смеяться и предлагать «изменить этим дуракам». Более крепких ругательств Савада никогда не применяет – как бы то ни было, а друзья для него остаются самыми важными в жизни – да и пить что-либо крепче вина не умеет, вырубаясь еще на середине бутылки, а потом сопит так, что его слышно даже в дальней комнате.  
Савада тоже привык. Привык к тому, что его уже не бьют и не вышвыривают на улицу, что с ним пьют за компанию и соглашаются со всеми доводами за и против, привык, что его трахают, медленно и со вкусом, растягивая ночь на сотни вечностей.  
И Хибари нравится это. Ведь в наполненной вином и сексом вечности нет желания думать о том, что Ямамото Такеши очень... нужный.


End file.
